


Watch Hinata Shouyou multiverse

by Yamikana



Series: My watch multiverse series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anxiety Disorder, Aobajousai Hinata Shouyou, Assassination, Baby Hinata Shouyou, Blind Hinata Shouyou, Character React, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Deaf, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Embarrassment Hinata Shouyou, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu! Reacts, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Happy Ending, Hidden Talents, Hinabowl, Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, How Do I Tag, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inarizaki Hinata Shouyou, Insomnia, Karasuno Family, Kidnapping, Manager Hinata Shouyou, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse, Mute - Freeform, Nekoma Hinata Shouyou, No holyness in here, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sad Ending, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Secrets, Selectively mute, Shiratorizawa Hinata Shouyou, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, There not enough Shouyou tag, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Time Loop, Time Skips, Time Travel, What Was I Thinking?, i hope so, injuries, no beta read we all die like daichi, slow update, smart hinata shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamikana/pseuds/Yamikana
Summary: **Warning this fic content with heavy spoilers and characters that haven't appear in the anime, read at your own cost anime watcher only**just me kidnapped characters and force them to watch our resident sunshine tangerine in either fluff or angst UwU
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Izumi Yukitaka & Sekimukai Kouji, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: My watch multiverse series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Watch Hinata Shouyou multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> lol I mistaken portuguese to spanish and I don't know how did I mess up :I

****Warning this fic content with heavy spoilers and characters that haven't appear in the anime, read at your own cost anime watcher only****

All our favorite volleyball teams was just playing volleyball like usual until big blinding white light consumed all of them except our cute tangerine who is asleep at home (cuz he overworked like usual)

\----------------

Everyone falls down the cold hard floor in a big pile of human.

"Who ass I'm touching cuz is like a door? "

"Put your godamn butt out of my face"

"This is fine"

"I think I gonna puke"

"Who legs is this? Please kindly take it off my face before I crack it"

"Everyone please calm down"

"God save me from all this idiots"

A laugh echo through the room "Hahaha , y'all so funny and chaotic. I wish I had friends like you guys" the timid voice belong to a girl with sky blue eyes and long shoulder length blue hair with one small red stripe. She wearing black shirt with white jacket.

"Ugh who are you? And why are we here?" Sugamama break the silence looking at the girl.

"W-well I bring you all here to watch our sunshine and smol tangerine in different worlds. Ohh and my name Yamikana but call me by nickname is okay" Yamikana explain.

"Where is Hinata and where are we?" Yamaguchi ask timid hold the tip of Tsukishima jacket.

"And why should we trust you? You literally kidnapped us" Ukai speak up cross his arms.

"He is sleeping peacefully in his house if you may forget and this place is a big theater. I don't need you to trust me but I could say I'm your only way to go back to your own world" Yamikana rub the back of her neck nervously "Anyway take a sit so we could get this started wooh"

(so there will miss some characters that you would like to see but I would probably forgot to write them so I will just take some typical one)

First row Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Yachi, Kiyoko, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi, Sugawara, Sawamura, Kinnoshita, Ennoshita and Narita

Second row Kenma, Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Yaku, Lev, Inouka, Kyotani, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kunimi, Kindaichi

Third row Ushijima, Tendou, Semi, Shirabu, Goshiki, Aone, Futakuchi, Koganegawa, Hyakuzawa, Terushima, Komori and Sakusa

Fourth row Kita, Atsumu, Osamu, Suna, Aran, Hoshiumi, Tenma, Akiteru, Saeko, Natsu, Izumi, Kouji

Fifth row Takeda, Ukai, Pedro, Heitor

"Oh I almost forgot. Everyone this is Pedro and Heitor. They know Hinata from the future and you two don't tell them any questions" Yamikana say point at the way back of the theater.

Pedro just simply say "Hey" while Heitor neverously say "Oi! Prazer em conhecê-los, amigos Shouyou"

"What did he just say? " Kuroo ask confused.

"Isn't that Portuguese? Are you two from Brazil?" Akaashi question

"yeah, he say 'Hi! Nice to meet you Shouyou friends" Pedro answer.

"How do you know Japanese?" Yachi ask curious.

"Two word: Anime and Shouyou" Pedro say proudly.

"So how do you know Hina-" Daichi was going to ask but get cut off by Yamikana.

"Remember what I just said" Yamikana remind them.

"But we gonna watch it in a few worlds right" Tendou point out.

"But what the fun in telling you guys right away" Yamikana pouting "Anyway let get started"


End file.
